


writing random stuff (INCLUDES VENTS)

by lovelynat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), this isnt in a fandom
Genre: "oh hi im nat and blablalblablabla", ADHD, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Confusion, Crushes, DREAM IS A LEO, Death, Frosting, GOODBYE WORLD I AM DYING, I THINK IVE FOUND MY TYPE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like them, I miss her, LMAO, Like, NO YOUR NOT, Nahh, Nighttime, OH MY GOD IM SO GOOD AT THIS, Online Friendship, Other, READ THE TAGS INSTEND, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Sexuality Crisis, Stuffed Toys, Sunrises, THEYRE BETTER, Touch-Starved, actually the gal im venting about is a leo, becuase this shit happens, but i can continue, but i dont want to, but im a capricorn, but still, bye bye :)), does that count as a tag, does this count as writing, god ignore me, haha idk, hi im doing tags now its been like 8 days, holy shit, i dont know, i like leos, i might write in tags instend lol, i need to shut up, i really have to balance out my ego and low self confidence, i relate to them, i shouldnt write help, i think im touchstarved too, i want frosing, ignore blank crap ao3 hates me, im fucking dumb, im lazy help, im not a leo, im not doung anymore tags actaully, im not even doing any actual tags, it would be amazing, its been like 5 mins, just as unmentally stable, just like me, lol, maybe i wiLL, my adhd wants attetion, nat doesnt want to, no, ofc i dont know, ok back, ok bye bye ima do the actually note and do tags right, ok i need to do tags, online crush, ppl might, talking behind back, that would be fun, thats why i like them, there, this is why i shouldnt be givent he power to write whatever i want, waht the fuck nat, wait, well maybe, whys that a tag-, woah, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynat/pseuds/lovelynat
Summary: i write stuff here lolplease dont read this oh my god please dont(THIS ISNT COMPLETED)
Kudos: 1





	1. VENT THING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [her lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=her+lmao).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this is me venting about my crush and just being fucking confused

Hi, I don't know why you're reading this because it's just a vent, (or a rant I don't want to change the title again though qwq)

Anyways to the note first (to her)

Hii! ik you won't see this ( i hope at least my god)  
Anyway, I wanted to say that I love you.  
Not in the way you think, I want it to mean more to you if that makes sense.  
I love you more than as a best friend though I call you that, I think?

I don't know I have been confused for ten months so far about this and I don't know if I'm deprived of love or if I haven't met someone like you, or if I like you.

I've had dreams about being with you, so my brain obvi thinks I do, I don't know if my heart does though 

I fucking hate dealing with feelings

I haven't ever really had to deal with something like this, especially with a girl, the last time I felt like I had a crush on someone was when I was 5-7, the last time I've liked someone enough to dream about them was a year ago, (no I didn't like them as a crush I think) but I lost feelings for them quick, this shit has been going on for so long now I'm confused on what I feel for you, I want to be with you and want you yet it doesn't feel right?

, now to another confusing part

I thought you loved me too, you would flirt with me, want to date/marry me in role-plays, you would always want to talk to me and get excited when I came online.

Then you got a girlfriend, right after I was starting to realize feelings too. God do I hate her, she's perfect for you, she's kind and funny and is just great. I don't even know if she likes me, when I met her I joked around more than I do because I didn't like her. (i still don't )

Now you haven't talked about her to me in a long time (when you do) So I don't know if you two are still together, but now I feel like you've been flirting with me again? I sent you something about blinking to the beat of a song to see pictures and you replied "I wish it could bring me to you <3" you've been calling me cute, saying for me to promise to talk to you, sending me stuff in dms and then remembering I'm not online.

I don't know if this is how best friends act or not, I haven't experienced anyone who treats me like you do.


	2. this week? (a vent and rant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me just talking about my week i guess lol

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺: 𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺: 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘵 (𝘓𝘪𝘭𝘢-𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦) 𝘱𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘤𝘩

(i𝘮 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 , 𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 "𝘰𝘩𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭!" "𝘰𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥? 𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦" "𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘭" 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵, 𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.)

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺: 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦, 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵. 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 (𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘥) 𝘪 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵: 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 (𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦) 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴, 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘪 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 (𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 3𝘱𝘮 - 10𝘱𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 3 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥.) 𝘴𝘰 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥.

𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭, 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘈𝘰3, 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 (𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮y 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦)

𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘯: 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 (𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯) 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 (𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘸𝘲) 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵, 𝘪 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘪 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘙 (𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵) 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵: 𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦 (𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰) 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘹 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘙 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘙 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘙, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 (𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬.)

𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵: 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 5𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 2. 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱

𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧, 𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘙. 𝘚𝘰 𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 (𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘙) 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘕𝘰𝘷 3𝘳𝘥, 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮; 1: 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 2: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴. 3: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘙 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.; 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘤𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩.

𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵: 𝘴𝘰 𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘯: 𝘞𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 (𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 24) 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 (𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 :]) 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 . 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵.

𝘛𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵: 𝘈𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘢 (𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳) 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘵 6𝘱𝘮. 𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘙 (𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺) 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦.

𝘞𝘦𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰.

𝘞𝘦𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘯: 𝘈𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 5:30 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘏𝘢𝘺𝘥𝘦𝘯, 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘋𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘵𝘢 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘬𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘋𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘵𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘢𝘺𝘥𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘈𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘢.

𝘛𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘥𝘢𝘺: 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦.. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘵.

𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺: 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴, 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘵 10𝘱𝘮 (𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 12𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥) 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘙 (𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴), 𝘴𝘰 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘙, 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘪𝘴 9 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘙 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 14 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘙 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵,,𝗖𝗿𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗲𝘀.(𝘈𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘙 𝘶𝘱.) ((𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺.)) 𝘚𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘙 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰.

𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘰 (𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥??) 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘙 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴

(NOT COMPETED)


	3. shit about me since im a self absorbed ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO i havent updated in a few (what feels like ) years, so anyway, ima just put some info about me (no like, rly personal shit tho)

hi sorry i havent updated in so fucking long, anyway ill be awnsering questions about myself from https://www.signupgenius.com/groups/getting-to-know-you-questions.cfm (safe website dont worry <3) so uh yeah, theres 100 btw but i wont answer personal ones :)

1:Who is your hero?: uh, any dream smp member i guess :)

2:If you could live anywhere, where would it be?: Anywhere R lives I really want to live with her

3:What is your biggest fear?: The dark probably, The unknown, Facing myself, kinda scary for me qwq

4:What is your favorite family vacation?: One time when I was like 4 I went to Florida with my mom and brother, we stayed at this beautiful hotel, we went to Disney land, it was amazing. 

5:What would you change about yourself if you could?: YES DEFINITELY 

6:What really makes you angry?: when i say stop and they dont, especially when i really want them too. ANYONE who supports trump, I will literally rip off you kneecaps and hang them on my wall. 

7:What motivates you to work hard?: shit like "Do you want it? Do you? Exactly you do so go get your ass up and do it already" 

8:What is your favorite thing about your career?: if reading fanfics counts as a career then i love, LOVE , reading DNF

9:What is your biggest complaint about your job?: sleep is nonexistent but its worth it 

10:What is your proudest accomplishment?: I've confessed my love for 2 people before 😎

11:What is your child's proudest accomplishment?: a child? NO

12:What is your favorite book to read?: It was Stand By You (A skephalo book) on wattpad until it got deleted, I re-read that like 6 times 

13:What makes you laugh the most?: R

14:What was the last movie you went to? What did you think?: It was Wonder Woman 48, i LOVED it, a def 10/10

15:What did you want to be when you were small?: A vet 😭✋ 

16:What does your child want to be when he/she grows up?: I dont have a child ight

17:If you could choose to do anything for a day, what would it be?: Talk to R

18:What is your favorite game or sport to watch and play?: Minecraft :)

19:Would you rather ride a bike, ride a horse, or drive a car?: Ride a bike, all the other things are just, eh

20:What would you sing at Karaoke night?: BURNING PILE OH MY GOD ITS GREAT

21:What two radio stations do you listen to in the car the most?: I dont have a car yet 👍

22:Which would you rather do: wash dishes, mow the lawn, clean the bathroom, or vacuum the house?: wash the dishes I guess

(CNOT COMPETED YET)


	4. just ranting :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dint mind the other un-complete chapters,, i try and finish them but then i just go like 
> 
> N O P E 
> 
> so yeah im just talking about random shit here

hi sorry for not updating for like YEARS but a lot has happened! (sorta lol) 

so my sleep schedule has somehow gotten worse?

allie has been the definition of clingy 

R,(i dont remember if i said her name yet lol) is still amazing and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ive been talking to one if my friends (online) more :)

and ive been working on a project on scratch!

also speaking if allie, me, her, and annalisa went ice skating last friday! (feb 5th) and it was actually annalisa's first time skating o _ O. anyway when we were theyre it actually went well! i figured out how to skate in 30-ish minutes? which meant i bet my record of 45 minutes! ive gone ice skating 4 times and im still trash. It was allies 5th time going i think and she was doing good!

although she fell down about 100 times 

and annalisa (who was having their first time skating) did pretty well :D she found out how to skate off the wall!  
\---------------------

anddd allie, by clingy i mean shes been wanting to spend a lot of time with me, though i rly dont ever talk to people and kinda hate it :') like shes been wanting either herself to spend the night at mine/wanting me to spend the night at hers  
ik that seems dumb considering thous age but i hate it :p 

especially her house, her mother smokes and vapes, is strict as hell, they bring their uncle there , who drinks and dosen't respect privacy a BIT. 

and then she asks why i dont want to spend the night a her house?? 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, thats all! i might write more random shit in here, but i dont know haha qwq


	5. i have no idea tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is cringy but uh.
> 
> i love them :)

_do you love me?_

_i thought you did,_

_you told me you did._

* * *

_what happened to you._

_you changed after i loved you,_

_i dont know who you **are**._

* * *

_why did you lie to me?_

_im scared, why?_

_why the fuck did you lie to me,_

_dosent love last forever?_

_why didnt it._

_please run back to me._

_i know ive changed, i didnt want to just as much as you didnt want me to._

_but god, your still perfect, your smile, your humor, your care, i though we could be forever._

_turns out i was as dumb, though you always said i wasnt, i was._

_you never knew who i **was** and now i dont even know who i am._

* * *

_im not coming back,_ _ever_

_no, i wont_

_i miss the you i never knew._

_you were so prefect, so, so, so perfect._

_my god i loved you so much, so deeply._

_my anger, my sadness, all my imperfections were you, yet you were so **perfect**._

_now, your my positives, my smile, my humor, my care._

_i dont care though, not anymore._

_and i thought i could love you forever, i thought you could never change?_

_now im gone._

_i guess i was right thinking that -_

* * *

_\- love could never last forever.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore how bad this is---
> 
> and yes, I FOUND OUT HOW TO DO "RICH TEXT" AND THIS IS A POWER I SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN GIVEN OH MY GOD.
> 
> and these arent the same ppl talking, it basically 1 2 1 2 1 (1 and 2 being separate ppl btw :D)


	6. todays summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd of frb btw

_why do you love them more._

_ive done so much for you?_

_so much more then they have,_

_and now im here sitting,_

_reading over our old messages_

_i wish i didnt change_

_maybe you would love me still?_

_but you still say you love me._

_then why do you give them your 'tone'?_

_i thought that was for **me**_

_i do get jealous easily dont i?_

_only for you._

_it was only for you since ever._

_and now im here sitting,_

_wishing you still loved me as much as you did._


	7. _

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd (but at night )

_i love you so much._

_theres no way i cant_

_your so nice_

_your so pretty_

_your so everything_

_everything i want_

_i want you_

_i have you_

_right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. this is about the same person i was talkign about eysterday
> 
> shut my emotions changea lot :') /lh


	8. ill sacrifice me and my time for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooo todays :D

_i cant wait till i can hold you_

_so close i will,_

_you'll be safe_

_forever._

_ill do everything for you_

_just like you do for me._

_ill do the most_

_more,_

_and more,_

_all for you , love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also about the person-
> 
> ALSO KNOWN AS R FROM THE PAST CHAPTERS :D


	9. Just us, and its ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated a lot recently- yesterday was stressful lmao :')

_i love you._

_your slipping away_

_your overwhelmed_

_but i love you still._

_i will forever._

_and dont worry love,_

_soon it will just be us,_

_want to watch the sunset?_

_want to see the snow fall?_

_want to watch it melt and disappear?_

_want to have to melt in our hands?_

_want to see the slush it makes?_

_want to see the new flowers in spring?_

_want to watch the stars and point out they're constellations?_

_they will go in the morning._

_the flowers will die_

_the snow will fall_

_it will melt_

_the flowers will bloom_

_they will die._

_and it will all be ours!_

_only ours._

______________

_mine, your mine love_

_so perfect_

_so pretty_

_so great_

_i love you so much._

_your so talented,_

_i wish you wouldnt have to be stressed._

_i wish i could get rid of whomever hurts you love._

_ill love you forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a large guess on who this is about :')


	10. im so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!! WARNING: THIS IS A VENT!!!

_im so sorry_

_love, i am_

_i didnt want them to make you stressed_

_i didnt_

_i just want you to be free_ _please_

_please dont hate me_

_i love you so much_

_im triyng to make them stop so you arent scared_

_i know im hurting them also._

_i love them too._

_but,_

_i love you more?_

_i dont want them to hurt you._

_ill so anything for you to me happy_

_ill put others down_

_ill make them silent_

_ill lose it all for you._

_no matter **what. <3**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> yeah :')


	11. *-.-*

its a clear sky,  
but i cant see the moon,  
so i must be imagining the stars.


	12. look through wilbur to find your inner tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IGNORE THE TITLE BUT HTAT VIDEO IS SO FUNNY PFT

your losing feelings for me.  
i can tell,  
you barely talk to me,  
you talk to everyone else way more.  
i dont know what i did  
but i still love you.  
we dont call anymore.  
we dont have late night talks anymore.  
you dont send me videos anymore.  
what happened?  
did i change again?  
did you have a change in heart?  
did you get to used to me?  
i dont want you to leave me like you did to them.  
you said you ended it with them because you stopped talking.  
now your not talking to me anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
please dont go, please.


	13. guys please

WHY HAVE 42 OF YOU READ THIS

W  
H  
Y

IM HONESTLY CONCERED THIS IS BASICALLY A VENTING THING-


	14. sunrise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically i cant go to my mothers work on sunday, where is usually where i talk to R, but i can talk to her on my mothers phone on tiktok-
> 
> surprise surprise i dont have a phone :')

i @'ed you as a joke  
to watch the sunrise together.  
you actually wanted to,  
we have a 2 hour time difference.  
you live far away.  
but you claimed since were both watching it, its like were together.

so, ill stay up till 7:36am for you,  
to watch the sunrise while you sleep.  
you said ill see you in my dreams.  
(how did you know i dream of you?)

i couldnt go and talk to you at the work today,  
but thats ok since i can still talk to you in text.  
but i didnt know that a while ago.

so i hated sundays,  
but now theyre not so bad.  
because your here!

here for me,  
im here for you,  
ill do everything for you.

because you treat me so well,  
"i'll love you so much for infinity!"  
"i dont deserve you"  
you deserve me love,  
i just dont deserve you.

ill tell you when its 7:36,  
ill give you a picture of the pinks and reds  
even while your asleep.  
ill always have you on my mind.

i set an alarm for you,  
though ill always remember when its you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is about R :)
> 
> god i love her so much-


	15. ignore this >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! VENT? (i guess)!!!!!!

i feel so stressed,  
and so scared.

i must always be on the verge of tears,  
walking on ice.

the m'ds arent working anymore.  
im getting nightmares,  
im scared,  
im scared,  
im scared.

i thought i numbed myself to it,  
if course i didnt!  
of course i fucking failed.

-

i just want to break these 4 years of secrets,  
its so scary,  
and it feels so wrong.  
to let everything go,  
to let people know how much i hate or care about them.  
especially her, 

i want her to know how much i love her.  
but she doesnt care about herself.  
i want to tell them how done i am,  
but i dont want 6 years of friendship to end.  
i want him to know that words affect people,   
that i can like what i want,  
no matter what sexuality i am.  
i want to tell her how much damage shes done,  
but she doesnt know its her fault for the way i am.

im so tired of not being able to tell anyone anything,  
i mean it toke me so much just to tell him i didnt feel comfortable with taking pregnancy tests "for fun".  
it toke me so long to want to say no,  
im trying to learn how to stand up for myself.  
to tell them im not okay with that.  
and for them to fucking be okay with it,  
because they always have walked all over me knowing i couldnt do what i needed,  
now i want them to shut up and realize im a human with my own brian,  
with my own boundaries.

you do not get to call me selfish if im uncomfortable,  
you do not assume i hate you because im scared,  
you do not think i dont support you anymore because of my fucking anxiety.

i have my own reasons for not wanting to do something and you dont get a reason to ask "why" and say "please" over and over again,   
no's are no's, and thats it.  
you begging isnt doing anything but making me slam a door in your face  
(which you'd deserve-)

-

i hate some people.  
i hate people that have no reason to hate something,  
and, im not saying anything,  
but most of these people are mormons ,  
that are christian.  
they are so judgemental,  
they judge you for your sexuality, gender, music taste, FOOD taste, sleep schedule, money, how you dress, your skin tone.  
fucking everything.  
and they tell you your messed up and to go to hell.

then they say some   
"oh god has his ways!!"  
"the bible said so"  
"god will love you if-"  
kiss my fucking ass,  
god is a SPIRIT  
they cant love people.  
the bible, i understand that!  
but you dont get to use it as an excuse to tell people to go to hell, love.  
God is known as the good area,  
Satan is known as the bad area,  
God doesnt have their ways its a simple thing of 'following the rules'

and daily reminder,   
if your using the bible or anything to judge people or tell them their wrong.  
your abusing your religion.  
your disrespecting it along with the person your insulting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway thank you for reading :)
> 
> my anger issues came out-


	16. another vent thing kinda????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vent ig, and yse, its about r

it hurts to know you dont love me anymore,  
well,  
you havent told me you dont.

sadly i know you do,  
you talk to them more,  
remember our late night talks?

now you do those with them,  
not me anymore,  
you flirt with them.

your dry to me now,  
and you always try and leave any conversation that im in.

i know im wasting you time,  
i know you dont love me,  
i know i did something wrong,  
i just dont know what i did wrong.

did i make you uncomfortable?  
did i disagree too often?  
did i get angry at you?  
did you figure something out about me you hate?

im so sorry,  
i tried my hardest,  
you were my first,  
i love you so much still,  
your so funny,  
even if you dont talk to me anymore,  
your so beautiful,  
though i annoy you,  
your so perfect,  
and im sorry.

only if i hadn't caught feelings for you,  
maybe if i never talked,  
maybe if i never told you i liked you,  
maybe this wouldnt have happened.

i dont even know why i though i could ever get a soulmate,  
i thought your were my soulmate,  
obviously not.

it was a mistake me asking for your type,  
you explained your type,  
it was the exact opposite of who i am,  
and the exact match of who they were.

i run away from my feelings.

i cant run away from you.

but you dont love me anymore,  
and i cant deal with that,  
i know soon im going to hear,  
"lets just be friends, i have feelings for someone else"  
and then you'll love someone who isnt me,  
you'll tell them im your past lover,  
now your friend.

you'll tell them how you lost feelings for me,  
how we stopped talking,  
i know you'll do this,  
because you did it to me.

i jsut want you to love me,  
please,  
i want you back,  
i do,  
i dont even know what the fuck i did wrong,  
i was so stupid,  
i shouldve been perfect for you,  
l listened to you,  
helped you,  
now i cant do shit.

until you admit you dont love me anymore,  
then ill leave you,  
then ill block you,  
ill know you dont love me,  
i dont want to deal with it,  
i cant,  
so i wont?

i want you,  
so badly,  
but i know im being dumb,  
like one of those ex's who keeps chasing after you,  
but at least they know what the did wrong.

and i cant even ask what i did wrong,  
you'll just say,  
"oh, nothing :)"  
'oh nothing:)' my ass,  
if you avoiding me and flirting with someone else,  
then i did something,  
something wrong.

i said id block them,  
but i cant live without them,  
without knowing their alive,  
happy,  
with someone else.

i cant,  
i cant,  
i feel like my feelings are slowly breaking,  
i wish i didnt bottle up for 4 years,  
now i dont know what to do,  
i know im feeling sad, mad, jealous.  
i dont know how to process it though.

all ill do is run away,  
until i cant feel anymore,  
until i die,  
because i dont want to deal with myself,  
with my emotions,  
with others,  
fuck,  
and i cant deal with you,  
well,  
of course i can,  
i love you,  
but i cant deal with you leaving me,  
not in the slightest


End file.
